Price of life
by EmeraldWit
Summary: Two mongrels are captured after months of being hunted. Their race has been considered animals and their enemy country has decided that to give them the best life, They will be Sent to a shelter to be "Adopted."  I suck at summarys.  CidxVin  AU
1. summary

Set as an AU

I DO NOT OWN THIS I'm just playing with the characters.

Summary: Two Races constantly fight to conquer the other. The "barbaric" race is hunted down and captured, later sent to a center to be adopted by the educated people in order to save them from a terrible existence of a flee bitten mutt. This story follows two Mongrels in a tale of desperation and loneliness.

p.s. I suck at summarys


	2. In the beginning

Okay so this is my first story so please be gentle. I enjoy Creative feed back.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII if I did, Vince would have a kitty. If this chapter is a little short I'm sorry. And as for the first summery page, I meant to put this on but my lappy kept eating half of it.

Little to no dialogue in this chapter and Cid and Vincent will be in the next chapter. Promise.

Enjoy!

So, On with the Story!

Prelude:

The world is a terrible place controlled by people that force what they think is right onto those that think otherwise. Gaea, the planet, has placed the two species onto the land to live, learn and teach. Each person as had the responsibility to help others learn about the lessons in life, and to grow as a great civilization.

Though the two different clans have worked with each other for centuries, they lived apart and had their own culture and beliefs. There for going against Gaea's wishes, became more distant from each other. They became known as the Shinra and the Avalanche.

The Shinra were always warriors, they had a strong sense of pride and refused to back down to almost any foe: especially if someone is threatening someone that they hold dear. They also made a strong weapon ranging from swords to the tips of arrows. Another Craft was Gold Wielding, making Jewelry so well crafted that the forces in between would smile down onto their settlement. As the time of their separation with the Avalanche pasted, their language grew harsher, than that of the original dialect, making any Avalanchian believe that they are nothing but savages.

As for the Avalanche, they are fierce Warrior when they have to be, but would either wise stay out of battles that aren't their responsibility. They were the scholars, the doctors, and the diplomats that tried various ways to end the fighting and to get the best deal possible for both them and their opponent. They all had the thought of extending their knowledge; in that process their language began to change as well. Their society became refined and soon out grew its original customs.

Many years of separation, both Avalanche and Shinra have become wary of the other. Soon after, war broke between them. The cause was the shooting of a Shinra child after bumping into one of the few Avalanchian traders that spoke both languages. He claimed the child was trying to steal from him "Like all of the other dogs that live on the street."

Due to the separation and the mistrust, war was inevitable. Avalanchians tried to negotiate a treaty, but the Shinra refused due to their pride as a strong race and their lack of understanding their dialect.

As the leaders of Avalanche tried to find a solution, they lost their humanity towards the Shinra. They could not learn how to be civil toward their race. As a result They (Shinras) were deemed animals that could not take care of themselves. Shelters were made to keep them "safe" the rooms began to fill and the adoption policy was sent in place for only those that could handle them. Any pet that could not be trained would be put down.

This way of life has been executed for many generations. The raids have been chasing what little of the free Shinra around the continent.

A pair of free Shinras lay curled together for warmth next to a smoldered fire both seemed to be of two different sides of a coin. One appeared to be fairly slender, delicate looking; somewhat feminine, with the black hair cast under his head, framing his pale ivory skin. The other seemed so be fairly muscular with sun kissed hair and skin pressing his chest against the male in front of him burrowing his face into the others neck. Both unaware that Trappers lying in the brush observing and waiting for the order to sedate and trap.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: so tell me what you think. Love it Hate it, let me know, give me creative feedback that can help me grow as a writer. Flames are okay if you think you can get past Gus Gus my Guard Chocobo.

Wit.


	3. Camping

I was so happy when I opened my email and found a favorite, but just to let you know…I LOVE YOU!XD

So I have a poll posted for the next chapter or the one after that and it all depends on how many vote. The question is Which One should be adopted First and By Who? Hope to have your vote.

So how the Language works

"Speak" words in the language spoken from the point of view of the persons Origins.

"_Speak," with quotes_ different language. Will not be understood by those speaking "Speak"

_-Thoughts- _anyone can think something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy VII…Pity

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cid's PoV

It's the little things that make his life seem worth running. With his arm wrapped around Vincent's Waist, claiming hours before that he was freezing. Both Vin and him knew that he was just looking for a reason to hold him. He was thankful that Vin didn't point it out. –_Note to self; find that wine Vin-baby likes.- _that in its self would be a challenge but it was one of the few ways that Cid showed his affection

This night was one of the few that were somewhat treasured. Mostly because every other time they had to rest they would have to move on after a couple of hours.

I pressed my face into Vincent's slightly damp hair, breathing in his natural sent under the lair of soap that was used. I thought of back in our days in Edge city before they found it. They had a small cottage house that fit them just fine because it was just the two of them.

When the Avalanche caught wind of their settlement, they came like an unwanted storm in harvest season. Burning and destroying anything they could touch. Just to flush us out like rats and to see our faces as everything we worked hard for, disappear in front of our eyes. The house that Vin and I build from the ground up, they memories that it held were gone. I can still see Vin's face twisted in misery and horror with tears streaking his face. (AN: yes I know it sounds kinda cheesy but hey I always saw Vincent as a guy that got hurt easily after he got tortured. And I'm trying to make Cid love him here…If you so desire, You can send me Flames for this) I never want to see that face again.

The night our house was burned down we've kept moving. Running from the rumors that we follow in wake of. Slavery, death, torture for the sport of it, the stories of the technology itself is frightening. I don't want Vincent to experience that, so we run. But for some reason we can never get them off our trail. They're always behind us or on top of us. They send out new teams every couple of days to keep the eyes and the energy fresh. We can't tag team out like them. It's just us.

For a while we were in a larger group of about eight. Keeping like a pack of wolves and holding our loyalty to the other. We stayed with them for two weeks.

They found us faster than ever before. That raid left only us and a girl that went her own way. We all agreed it was the best.

So tonight is the third night where we managed to sleep more than usual we felt that we could build a small fire that is smoldering out. The nights are getting colder and both Vin and I lost track of the days. I think it's September maybe a little later.

Pulling Vincent closer to his chest, Cid closes his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him.

*snap*

Both mine and Vincent's eyes snap open as our bodies become ridged. Both preparing to grab the packs and bolt as fast as we could into the tree line. Only one thought went through their heads.

-_They found us!-_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Avalanche Tracker's PoV

The men are exhausted two days of trying to pick up their trail. Our team has been tracking them since mid June and it is now October 4. They and others had a settlement and at any moment they could be helping any that came into their pastures. The group was small only about a half dozen buildings.

We got all but these two. And we don't get the credits (money) or the numbers added to our success rate. One of the men's past times while we are resting is to place bets on how much a certain mongrel that they caught would be sold, oh sorry 'Adopted' for.

Recently they haven't been able to do that. This pair is one of the most elusive that they had ever encountered. They are smart and from the few glimpses that they had, would be worth a pretty penny.

Keep in mind that looks aren't everything. They have to be tamable or else they will be put down.

Shame if that were to happen, both mongrels are decent looking.

I signal the men to take their positions. The subjects are curled around each other for what seems for heat. The place where they decided to break camp was almost secluded. They would have gone right past them but the fire gave them the position.

*snap*

All of the men freeze, fucking rookie. I whip my eyes over to see if the targets noticed, they hadn't. they were still asleep.

I give the signal to move. We need this pay and we need our reputation back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Third Person PoV

The Avalanchian troops burst from their hiding places just as Cid pulled Vincent to his feet pushing him towards one of the bags while he reached for the other.

"_Get down to the ground!"_ one of the Troops shouted holding his gun in a ready to fire postion.

"Run Vince." Cid shouted turning around as he branched his spear. Vince didn't run. Cid knew he would never go alone. "Fine, but stay behind me."

"_Sir what was that?"_ A soldier asked the commander

"_It's a territorial threat display, don't back down or else he'll charge. Also he's telling us that he is the Alpha , the dominant. You see, Shinra's move in packs and always follow the strongest. And for their obedience, the Alpha protects them. We found these two in a larger pack about a month back, we got all but three. One we trapped three days after the group. A Breeder might want to buy him or maybe even put him in as a fighter, he seems to be a fierce one. I've heard that protective Dom's are rare, so don't kill him." _the commander replied.

"_aye sir!"_ The troops yelled. Causing Cid to bare his teeth more and brace himself for a fight.

"Please tell me what their talking about Vin," Cid said.

"Their talking about how much we are animals and how much we will sell for." Vin murmured back, keeping his eyes low so not to scare a soldier into attacking sooner than he should. Red eyes tend to bring the worst out in the people who look at them. Cid was the first not to flinch at his eyes.

"_Men, on my mark_."

"Get ready Cid…Run" and with the order given cid dragged Vincent behind him and ran as fast as they could.

The troops started to fire their rifles at the two, no longer waiting for the command. If they lost them now they would never be off this case.

Darts started flying past the mongrels heads as they raced to the tree line, hoping to get lost in the dense trees, both stumbling in their drowsy haste. Racing and wrapping around trees and bushes, deeper away from the fray. The Troops trailing after them, firing their weapons at the two. The broader man shielding the slimmer one, pushing him farther into the woods.

Cid lost his footing and came crashing into Vincent effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Cid come on we have to keep moving their going to catch us," Vincent spoke rushed and breathy, pushing against the ground trying to get Cid to move off of him. "Cid" Vincent asked again, managing to turn his head to take a look at his partner.

Cid had three darts sticking in his back, apparently his roll of shield was played through, out till he lost conciseness. Even after, he is still protecting him. Vincent could hear the troops closing in with a faster pace. Slowly surrounding them with grins creasing their hollow faces, making Vincent's eyes widen at their stares.

One stepped forward lifted his gun, aimed at Vincent's neck, then pulled the trigger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN:yes Vincent understands both languages. If you don't like it then bite me.

Yes this is the end of this chapter. Sorry for the wait. So what do you think? Reviews make Gus-Gus and me Trill.

Sorry for the wait, my dog died this week and I lost the will to think of anything to type.


	4. Dealing with jerks Learning new things

AN: Okay just to let you know. I have a poll posted on my profile and it pertains to the next chapter currently I have Three voters and one topic is in the lead BY 33.3%. WOW. . . but in all seriousness I NEED voters it will depict what will happen next chapter and your vote counts. Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a bad case of writers block.

Disclaimer. I don't own final Fantasy VII Blah Blah blah… we all heard this a thousand times… Okay on with the typing. Language and hints of malexmale pairings don't like don't read simple as that. Going to be a little light on the flavoring just because this is a first timer.

"Speak" words in the language spoken from the point of view of the persons Origins.

"_Speak," with quotes_ different language. Will not be understood by those speaking "Speak" Exception: Vincent! He is bilingual

_-Thoughts- _anyone can think something.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vincent's PoV

When I finally came somewhat alert I noticed that my legs were cramped up leaning against the side of something as well as my neck getting craned in the wrong direction, leaning against the wall. Feet pushing at the other side of where my neck is; Slowly realizing that I was in a metal box. Lifting myself up I quickly study my surroundings, noting that the box I was in was meant for Hell hounds. (Think Chronicles of Riddick). Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I leaned my head to one of the many holes lining the top of the sides. Looking out into the area outside I saw other pens lining the floor.

-So others must have been captured as well… I need to know if Cid's okay.-

Slowly my mind started to become more aware of the situation that I was in, I was starting to recognize things that I haven't experienced in a long time. The first thing I noticed was the feeling of the vibrations through the floor and how everything seemed to be producing a noise relating to it. The other thing I noticed was the smell of oil and fluids used in airplanes and cargo frigates (1). I should know…I only lived with a winged grease monkey for only Chaos knows how long (2), Also the constant vibrations giving it away.

Glancing over to the sides of the plane I could see that there were no windows to tell how much time has passed. Sitting up more, I brought my attention to the opening of the cage. The screen mesh that covered the little window told me it was an observation panel, to look at whatever animal was inside. I brought my legs closer to my chest, then launched then towards the entrance; Making contact that jarred my legs. I gritted my teeth and repeated the process. I didn't even notice when someone approached the cage.

"_Hey cut it out! You're going to damage those pretty pale legs of yours, then your worth will go down and that will be bad for me and my team." _A nameless mansaid.

I ignored him and continued throwing my feet against the door of the pen, after all I wasn't suppose to know the language. I finally saw his face when he walked around the front and kneeling in front of the door. – If they're going to treat me like an animal, I'll start acting like one. And I can be an animal, Cid told me as much- I couldn't help but grin at that thought.

"_Hey now we don't want you to hurt yourself…and if your good I'll give ya a little treat," _as the man said that he pulled out a bag of what looked like dried meats. And making me think about how long it's been since I've at anything to eat. "_Oh I see I've got your attention."_

-Not true the bag of jerky is what has me, oh Chaos please let him not be a jerk- I can say I wanted that food and screw acting tame, he was going to get what was coming to him. I also can't blow the fact that I can understand him, if he knew I don't have the slightest clue what will happen to me

I lowered my legs then scooted over to the front expressing a mild curious look on my face just to make it seem that I was experiencing this for the first time. Truthfully this was the second time I was locked up like an animal, I just had to keep my eyes on the bag as he opened it. I really wanted to roll my eyes as he pulled out a piece and over exadurated that it tastes good with a yummy noise. "_Do you want some? If you're good I'll give a piece okay?" _he tore off a small piece and held it between the grate I lifted my hand to grab it only to have it snatched back. I just glared at him._ "Now no, you need to take it like you're suppose to...Get it?"_

Putting the strip of meat back to the cage, I leaned towards it and took the strip between my teeth. "_That's a good boy."_ He said pulling another piece out of the bag.

This process continued for a few more moments. After I took the last strip that he gave me, he left his finger in the cage, thinking that I was tamed just by feeding me a day's ration of meat given to troops.

"_You know you're kinda cute, maybe I'll adopt you since you are being so good for me. Maybe in the future I'll give you a different kind a meat to savor."_(AN: yes I put that in there on purpose XD I just couldn't resist this time) I approached the man's hand then lashed out as fast as I could and clamped my teeth into the digit sticking into my mini-prison.

I couldn't help but smile at the man's shock and pain. Releasing his finger, I creep back to the other end of the cage. With a smirk on my face I listened to the man swear and felt him swearing and kicking the cage.

"_O'Mallie!What in all blazing chocobo shit are you doing to that critter?" _Shouted a man that seemed to be O'Mallie's' commanding 'officer.

"_Sir I was…I was…"_

"_You were just being a little pissant tormenting that thing. It'll be like those other ones. You know we had to put them down. If you make them violent, it means fewer credits for the team and we would never get hired back."_

" _But Sir this one likes me!" O'Mallie said back to the nameless captain._

The captain seemed to chuckle at this,_ "And that bite to your finger was a sign of affection. Go back to your seat; I'll take care of your fuck up." _His voice left no room for objection. An O'Mallie left without another word spoken, the captain on the other hand approached my pen and kneeled down to the window and just stared.

"_He is kinda right, you are attractive. But it's a pitty that they have to treat your race this way. One bad thing happens and the whole civilization is blamed." _He didn't seem like he would be one to vent his problems to another. He didn't have the body type, So Vincent thought that it was strange for a high class hunter like this leader, to sit down and just talk. Most likely thought that I wouldn't be able to understand. I just stayed quiet and let him continue. "_I mean it's not like people can't have the old fashioned pets like a cat or a dog, they have to have a Shinra as a pet, people like that make me feel sick. If they want to take a member into their house they should at least treat them like a person. Like I do with Zack_ _(_AN: Three guesses on who this person is.) _Here let me show you my puppy, I got him 6 Years ago."_ He pulls out a picture of a youth about 17 years old. The first thing Vincent Noticed was the boys smile. Looking more closely at the boy's features he had black hair that seemed to pull away from his face except for a few strands and a pair of shocking blue eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. What really caught his attention was the scar that was on his left cheek.

The captain seemed to notice my brows crunching together in a frown. "_Hey now stop that face" he said this as he flicked the cage to get my attention and also to reprimand me for bad behavior. "If you're looking at the scar, I can tell you that's not from me. That was there before he was officially in my care. Heh heh (_An; he's giggling here)_ I remember that he pulled a stunt like you did. But they had no right to take a blade to his face if ya know what I mean. Hopefully you get a good master."_

Scilence then fell over him and this Captain_. "Here let's learn names, if you tell me yours it may still be used by your master. I don't think you would want to be called something like 'Ton Ton' would you?"_

Vincent's face crunched up a little at the thought of being called that. He tried not to.

"_I thought so, hear let's start with me… cough cough. Angeal." _ He was stretching out the name like trying to spread a limited amount of butter on a piece of dry toast. "_ An… geeeaal" _ As he was saying this he was touching his chest. – This reminds me of when a child is trying to teach a younger one their name.-

Angeal seemed to be waiting on something. It was obvious that he wanted me to repeat.

"Ang geel" Vincent said back purposely screwing up the name to make him think that it was difficult. Normally it would be in this dialect. But the Captain seemed pleased with Vincent's response and he pressed his hand to his chest repeated his name then pointed at the nude man in the cage.

I didn't want to answer him. And he repeated the process several times, trying to get me to give my name.

Thankfully Vincent didn't have to give it. O'Mallie came back to the room and approached Angeal.

"_Sir we are going to land in a few minutes and the pilot would like a few words."_

"_I'll be there in a minute," _he said dismissing the underling, looking back at my pen he gave Vincent a sad look like he didn't want the plane to land. Vincent was beginning to like the man too. He actually cared about his people and treated them like people with a little guidance in what was acceptable and what was not.

Vincent had to admit, when Angeal left the room he felt like his situation was more real. He was now a lesser being, one treated like a beast that would have no release except for death.

-Oh Chaos please keep Cid safe, please let me see him again.-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's all for now.

If you haven't voted on my poll, please do. It is pertaining to the next chapter and I would like your opinion, also give me feed back and tell me of mistakes. Most of the time when I write I leave it as it is and barely proof read it cause if I do. I would never be happy with it and you would never get a chapter.

As I said in chapters before Creative feedback is welcomed but flamers will have to deal with Gus-Gus which is my Chocobo.

He's such a good boy 8∙3

Kay I don't know which Fluid smells like what or what goes in a Cargo plane, I leave that stuff for DarkPiro to find out.

Chaos is going to be Shinra's deity just to go with the plot, history will come a little later.


End file.
